Dear Bunny, Dear MysteryGirl,
by secretmisery05
Summary: Dear Weirdling, You're weird...
1. Prologue

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

**Prologue**

Tenten got home from an escort mission feeling very tired. Life was beginning to bore her.

As she plopped down on her bed, a light bulb suddenly clicked on on top of her head signifying that her ingenious mind—or so she liked to call it—came up with a great idea.

She then quickly grabbed a pen and some stationary and started writing.

* * *

**Done! Chapter 1 will be up shortly.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_March 26, 1998_

_Dear Mysterious Stranger,_

_Yo, life is beginning to bore me. So, I got this super cool idea to have a penpal just for fun. So, I'll just ask the mail bird to deliver this randomly. And if you ever get this and decide to write back, my address is:_

_x_

_1905 Sukaniya Street,_

_West Boulevard, Konoha_

_x_

_And no, I'm not actually living there, do you think I'm crazy? What's the point of a penpal if you know who it is. Hmph._

_But if you get this and decide NOT to write back, I'll track you down and torture you _slowly_._

_Looking Forward to Your Reply,_

_~AwesomelyCoolGirl~_

_P.S. Reply Quick! ^-^_

-X-

_March 28, 1998_

_Dear AwesomelyLameGirl,_

_You're in bad luck. The mail bird chose me. Tsk, tsk, tsk._

_5972 Takishira Street,_

_North Boulevard, Konoha_

_-FamilyPro-_

-X-

_March 30, 1998_

_Dear FamilyLow,_

_You suck. You write too little. You must be a guy. Well, you have to be a guy right? Then, this could be my fairytale. Why am I unlucky about it? Are you ugly? Because if you are, I won't continue writing to you._

_I mean, who would want an ugly guy as her prince charming? Maybe you're hairstyle's too out of fashion. Or your eyes are too big. Or your nose is flat…why am I doing all the talking...er...writing?_

_~CoolerThanYou~_

_P.S. Do NOT whatever moi._


	3. Chapter 2

'm Back! Sorry guys, I know the chapters are short but if it were longer, this story would only have three chapters in all and that would be just boring.

I'm aiming for 3 reviews for this chapter. So, review!

_Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing:_

_silently(dot)doomed – Thanks! And sorry, FF(dot)net refuses to let me type your dot literally. ._

_SparkDazzleDuez – Thanks a lot! ^-^_

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_April 1, 1998_

_Dear Weirdling,_

_You're weird._

_-InYourDreams-_

_P.S. Whatever Whatever._

-X-

_April 3, 1998_

_Dear Whatever,_

_Is that all, eight words in the whole letter? You can't even reach ten words? You suck. You wrote it at April 1 and didn't even do me an entertaining letter prank. You didn't even greet me a Happy April Fools Day! And you didn't even tell me if you're handsome or not… Maybe you just have some kind of antisocial mind disease or something. Or…no, wait, you must be mentally disturbed. I know! You just must be handicapped. Yep, that's it! That explains why you can hardly socialize at all. You must've fell of a tree when you were a kid and lost your left brain or something…_

_~I'mCute~_

_P.S. Watch your mouth darling, I might just tear it off._

-X-

_April 5, 1998_

_Dear So-Not-Cute,_

_Nope, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have a mind disease, and I'm not mentally disturbed either. And as a plus, I'm not handicapped of anything. Letter pranks are of no significance, the whole idea of April Fools Day is nonsense. I don't fall out trees and my left brain is still intact and very well usable, thank you._

_-Hmph-_

_P.S. Sorry, I can't watch it, it's below my eyes._

-X-

_April 7, 1998_

_Dear Watevs,_

_Way to get to the point. Hmmm…Can I really trust your word? Who knows? You might be some kind of weird guy, stalking me. You might just be here, right now, with a cigarette and a camera. But if what you said was true, then good, no girl would like a prince charming with no left brain. You're no fun, letter pranks are actually really enjoyable. Have you even tried one? Hmmm…this penpal hobby...thingie is beginning to entertain me a lot! My idea was awesome…just like me._

_~I-Am-Cute~_

_P.S. Look in the mirror, duh._


	4. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! I'm Back! Wow, you guys review fast! If you keep this up I might have to update everyday…

_Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing:_

_full(dot)of(dot)awesome(dot)ness – Thanks! Well, my sister's birthday is on March 28, 1998 so I just decided that it would start at her birthday for no apparent reason. Hehehe._

_Ripedeath – Yes sir!_

_silently(dot)doomed – Neji isn't the kind of person who would tell a stranger his name…don't you think? …I think Neji's handwriting would look very good because…why would Neji's handwriting not look good? …"-_- random…^-^ I don't get why FF won't let me put dots literally..._**  
**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_April 12, 1998_

_Dear Obsessed,_

_I am NOT a stalker…_

_-(…)-_

-X-

_April 14, 1998_

_Dear YouSoAre,_

_Why didn't you write back earlier? And why is your letter short again? And why am I doing all the talking? This is getting nowhere…it's like my therapy session with you went back to square one. Hmm… I know! Let's just play 20 Questions! I'll start._

_"Q: Are you handsome? ;P"_

_~BowDownToMe~_

-X-

_April 16, 1998_

_Dear Talker,_

_I was busy. I didn't know I was in a therapy session. o.0_

_"A: Yes…I think."_

_"Q: What's your favorite color?"_

_-LoveMyHair-_

_P.S. I refuse to bow down to someone abnormal._

-X-

_April 18, 1998_

_Dear GirlyGuy,_

_Well, now you know. Ouch, that hurt. I am not even the least bit - not even 1% - abnormal (mutters – not like you at least…) ;P_

_"A: Red"_

_"Q: Are you a ninja?"_

_~PrettyGurl~_

-X-

_April 20, 1998_

_Dear UglyGirl,_

_You're favorite color's the color of blood, eh?_

_"A: Yes"_

_"Q: How old are you?"_

_-IAmNOTGirly-_

-X-

_April 22, 1998_

_Dear YouSoAre,_

_Hmm…a ninja, eh? Maybe I know you, and maybe not. Ooh, this is getting exciting! XD!_

_"A: 15"_

_"Q: How old are you?"_

_~YoungAndFresh~_

* * *

Done! Aiming for 5 reviews this time! ^-^ So that I won't have to update so quickly…Hehehe, ;P

And for those who didn't get it, Q means Question and A means Answer. ;P But then again, who wouldn't get it? "-_-

Read and Review,

secretmisery05


	5. Chapter 4

I decided not to wait for 5 reviews because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for so long. This is a bit shorter than the other chapters (it didn't even reach 500 words). But it _will_ get longer soon. I promise. :)

_Special Thanks to The Following For Reviewing:_

_saya-plus – Well, your review made me so guilty that I haven't updated in almost a month so here._

_SparkDazzleDuez – Thanks!_

_Ripedeath – Thanks to you too. And you made me guilty too. :( Sorry._

**Disclaimer: Wait. (Meditates) Hmmm…I still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_April 24, 1998_

_Dear YoungAndSmelly,_

_"A: 15"_

_"Q: Are you smelly?"_

_I bet you are…_

_-YoungerAndFresher-_

-X-

_April 26, 1998_

_Dear OlderAndSmellier,_

_"A: No!"_

_Wow, you sure know how to compliment a girl. Have you ever been taught manners?_

_"Q: Is your hair spiky?"_

_~BeautifulHair~_

-X-

_April 28, 1998_

_Dear You'reSoWrong,_

_Unfair, you asked 2 questions but yes, I've been taught manners. Hn._

_"A: No."_

_"Q: Your favorite anime is?"_

_-MoreBeautifulHairThanYou-_

-X-

_April 30, 1998_

_Dear NonSpikyHair,_

_I meant the first one as a rhetorical question, duh. But I'm glad to hear you have been taught manners._

_"A: Vampire Knight"_

_"Q: Do you eat vegetables?"_

_~I'mSoRight~_

-X-

_May 2, 1998_

_Dear YuukiWannaBe,_

_Whatever._

_"A: Only Carrots."_

_"Q: Are you afraid of cockroaches?"_

_-Whatever-_

-X-

_May 4, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_You eat carrots? Cool. You're like a bunny. Or a baby rabbit. Kawaii! X3_

_"A: One cockroach? No. 5? No. They'll be dead before they reach me. A colony of them? Yes."_

_"Q: What's your weakness?"_

_~GirlPower~_


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I decided to come back, yeah. ^^ Okay, this chapter is my Valentines Gift to _Ripedeath_, _SparkDazzleDuez_, _saya-plus_, _silently(dot)doomed_, and _full(dot)of(dot)awesome(dot)ness_ for their never ending and quick reviews, I love you all!

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto, duh!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_May 6, 1998_

_Dear GirlsDrool,_

_"A: My blind spot."_

_"Q: Do you eat vegetables?"_

_-BoysRule-_

-X-

_May 8, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_I like that pet name 'Bunny' so I think I'm sticking with that. And OMG, you're blind?_

_"A: Only Lettuce."_

_"Q: Your favorite animal is?"_

_~IDon'tKnow~_

-X-

_May 10, 1998_

_Dear IDon'tKnow,_

_No, I am NOT blind, pfft. I won't even bother explaining._

_"A: A free bird."_

_"Q: Who are you?"_

_-Hani-_

-X-

_May 12, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_Good. You're not blind. My fairytale is still in order. ^^_

_...Cheater! You're not supposed to ask who am I. What's the point of all these letters if you know who I am?_

_"A: I am mystery girl!" (cheater!)_

_"Q: Have you ever been in-love?"_

_~Net~_

-X-

_May 14, 1998_

_Dear MysteryUgly,_

_Pfft, why did I even bother asking?_

_"A: Yes."_

_"Q: Are you in-love?"_

_-Hani-_

-X-

_May 16, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_"A: …Yes…I think...?"_

_"Q: Who are you in-love with?"_

_Oooh! I didn't know a guy like you could be in-love._

_~Net~_

-X-

_May 18, 1998_

_Dear MysteryGirl,_

_"A: My friend…"_

_"Q: Who are YOU in-love with?"_

_Most people are not what they seem to be._

_-Hani-_

-X-

_May 20, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_Unfair!_

_"A: A friend. ;P (revenge is sweet)"_

_"Q: If you were asked to give five descriptions of the girl you love, what would your answer be? ^^…"_

_~Net~_

* * *

Finished, yeah, I updated this quickly as a Valentine's gift for you guys, at least it's a bit longer…so keep those reviews coming! ^^ Love ya all!

_**secretmisery05**_


	7. Chapter 6

I know, I made everyone wait. And with all the reviews for the last chapter (There were 6! Oh, God bless you all!), I should've updated earlier. But I have a valid reason! It may be lame, but it's still valid. I'm sick. Yes, sick. Fever, headaches, sore throat, blood streaks, sick. Why? Because my resistance is low. Why? Because the day I got sick, I didn't eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. All in the name of the person I love. It's a wonder. The sacrifices we make for the people we love. And yet, in the end, most of the time, it turns out to be all for nothing. Anyway, 'nuff of my rambling.

_Specialest Thanks to the Following For Reviewing:_

_Ripedeath: Thanks, I'm glad it does. Your reviews also raise my spirits. ^^_

_you know. that one girl.: Thank you and welcome aboard! ^^_

_x-Malicious-Me-x: Thanks and welcome aboard too! ^^_

_saya-plus: Yay! Thank you!_

_missy4eva: Thank you! T-T I'm so sorry the update's late. Welcome!_

_RioPride: Thank you, I will. Gomenasai! Welcome!_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (cough cough)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_May 22, 1998_

_Dear MysteryGirl,_

_"A: 1.) Beautiful._

_2.) Got spunk._

_3.) Strong._

_4.) My teammate._

_5.) Trying and slowly succeeding in understanding me."_

_"Q: Give me seven descriptions of the guy YOU love."_

_-Hani-_

-X-

_May 24, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_That's not a question. Oh well, I'll answer it nonetheless._

_"A: 1.) He's just as emotionally constipated as you are._

_2.) He's smart._

_3.) He's a prodigy_

_4.) He's my bestfriend._

_5.) He's thoughtful._

_6.) He's stoic._

_7.) He's serious."_

_"Q: What were you doing when you received this letter? (Yeah, I ran out of questions, LoL)_

_~Net~_

-X-

_May 26, 1998_

_Dear MysteryGirl,_

_"A: I was training. But then, Naruto came by and _forced_ me to buy him ramen. Which I had no choice but to do and ended up paying for his _20_ cups of ramen."_

_"Q: Have you had any experience as frustrating as mine?"_

_-3xtremelyPissed-_

-X-

_May 28, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_(giggles) Calm down. You know how Naruto is…and ohmygosh, you know Naruto? Well, sure yeah everyone knows him but…this just increases the chance of me already knowing you! Exciting! What if you turn out to be Shino? LoL, you can't kiss someone who's always covering his mouth. Or Kakashi? *gasp* What if you're as old as Kakashi with his graying hair and all... Or...or maybe you're someone expected. Like Naruto! That explains why you talk about him, maybe this is your secret ego or double personality that comes out only when you're writing these letters in which you're boasting to me how many bowls of ramen you can eat! And then, later, I find out you have other secret personalities like being a zombie and a vampire at the same time and then I'll have to warn everyone or else we'll get bitten and turn into zombies too! 0.0_

_"A: Yes, I've had an experience. It's when Ino took me shopping. Now THAT's torture. She brought me into this girly shop where she bought tons of dresses and shoes with high heels. HIGH HEELS! I have NO idea whatsoever how people can walk in that! And guess what she did next? She literally dragged me into this shop named 'Bikini World'. How hellish is that?"_

_"Q: What do you love doing most?"_

_~Net~_

-X-

_May 30, 1998_

_Dear MysteryGirl,_

_0.o wtf? o.0 No, I'm not Shino, and me, as old as Kakashi? That's an insult. And where the hell do you get those double personality zombie/vampire ideas? I'm no one's double personality and I'm not a zombie/vampire... You're creepy (insert muttering of inaudible vulgar language here)._

_"-_- that is hell… But aren't girls supposed to love that? After all, Ino IS the fashion diva and gossip queen. I couldn't expect less from her. You really are...unusual (was about to say weird but thought it would be rude)._

_"A: I love training, taking walks, and uh…watching the stars at night."_

_"Q: Have you ever tried loving someone but had no courage whatsoever to tell her/him?"_

_Gotta go, Naruto wants another round and I plan to teach him a lesson. How? Oh, nothing big. Just simply running away before he finishes his last bowl of ramen._

_-AntiRamen-_

* * *

There! I'm finished! I hope you're satisfied! I'm sorry to say but we're already half way done with the story. I already lined out the whole story, which consists only of the Prologue, 10 chapters, and the Epilogue.

Review or I won't put up an Epilogue anymore,

Again, Gomenasai to everyone for the long wait. ^^

_**secretmisery05**_


	8. Chapter 7

Hi guys! T-T I'm sad…You know why I'm sad? It's because I'm such a bad author…T.T You know why? I'm two days late in updating. T-T Gomennasai, I have no excuse this time so Gomennasai.

_Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing And For Being Awesomely Patient With Me:_

_x-Malicious-Me-x : Thank you so much, I'm speechless._

_missy4eva : Probably a few chapters from now…Thank you for reviewing! ^^_

_saya-plus : Waaaaah! You're making me feel guilty again! T~T_

_Ripedeath : Gomennasai, gomennasai, gomen, gomen, gomen… (10000000000000000000x) T-T_

_SparkDazzleDuez : Thank You…well, there are billions of people in this world so I guess they couldn't recognize each other. Or well, you know how the mind works sometimes. Sometimes it's so clear, but they don't recognize it because their mind is trying to deny the possibility or something. :)) x3_

I feel sooo bad now. T-T

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the chapters would've come out on a monthly basis and not a weekly one.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_June 1, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_Ohmygosh, you know Ino too? And Shino? And Kakashi? Great! Now there's an even bigger chance that we know each other. From a one-in-a-million chance, it's promoted to four-in-a-million chance, hooray! *dances around room*_

_Oh, and you know Bunny, deciding to change your wording because you think it'd be rude and then telling the person _so even if it's in parentheses_ it _still_ counts as rude you know. -_-"_

_"A: Actually, I do, right now. I'm just so scared of rejection. He doesn't look like he loves me back…"_

_"Q: Who is the closest person to you?"_

_So, did you give it to Naruto? What did he do?_

_~CowardlyLove~_

-X-

_June 3, 1998_

_Dear MysteryGirl,_

_"A: My teammate. She's my comrade, my crush, and my teammate."_

_Okay, enough personal questions said._

_"Q: Can you stop the personal questions?"_

_About that…when I ran away, he chased me and dragged me back to the ramen stand to pay for his twenty cups of ramen. I officially _loathe_ ramen now. *glaresatwormystufffood*_

_-Hani-_

-X-

_June 5, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_"A: No."_

_"Q: What made you love her?"_

_I was considering the Naruto's inner ego theory when you '_boasted_' how you easily foiled your own plan and dragged you back to the ramen stand thus making you awesome. But when you said 'I officially loathe ramen now', heh, all doubt vanished. Naruto, the great ramen lover wouldn't..._couldn't_ bear to say or write that even if it's just pretend or an evil alter ego speaking. :P_

_~CuriosityKillsTheCat~_

-X-

_June 7, 1998_

_Dear MysteryGirl,_

_Pfsh, please do _not_ compare me to that idiot. _Anyone_ but that idiot. -_-_

_"A: She's the person who understands me the most."_

_"Q: Could you stop it? Please?"_

_Look what you've made me do; you've made me waste my questions for begging._

_-BeginningToGetAnnoyedAtYou-_

-X-

_June 9, 1998_

_Dear HellYeahIt'sFunBruisingYourEgo,_

_"A: Alright, alright fine. I couldn't refuse when there is a 'please' in a letter from someone as emotionally constipated as you."_

_"Q: Do you hate Naruto?"_

_~ItWasFunWhileItLasted:')~_

-X-

_June 11, 1998_

_Dear MysteryGirl_

_"A: No, not really. He's kinda cool in his own way. But he's still an idiot."_

_"Q: You said in the seven descriptions of the person you love that he's as '_emotionally constipated_' as I am. Then why do you love him?"_

_Tche, revenge is sweet._

_-Hani-_

-X-

_June 13, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_"A: Well, it's because even if he looks like an ice_bastard_block from the outside, he has a kind heart within."_

_"Q: What are the happiest moments in your life?"_

_Fine, have all the revenge you want. I don't mind being asked personal questions; it's a way of getting things off my chest. Besides, you probably don't know me anyway._

_~Net~_

* * *

Gomen again. Please don't let my lateness hinder your reviews. Thank You.

_**secretmisery05**_


	9. Chapter 8

Hey peepz! Good news: because of my lateness in the last chapter, I decided to surprise you with, tat-ta-da-dat! An early chapter. :D And also because I got 7 reviews for the last chapter. New Record XD!

_Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing:_

_x-Malicious-Me-x : I'm glad to hear that I'm so easily forgiven. ^^_

_Ripedeath : LoL, Thank you. ^^_

_Gotta Luv The Name : Thank you, and…welcome aboard! ^^_

_SparkDazzleDuez : Hehehe…_

_saya-plus : You're forgiven and here it is! ^^_

_silverarrow65 : Wow…like wow, I didn't think anyone would actually figure out that Net is Ten backwards. Which is actually so obvious, but meh... x3 Congratulations. About Hani…you'll find out soon. And Welcome Aboard! ^^_

_missy4eva : Your Welcome!_

**Disclaimer: Why does this have to be in EVERY chapter? It's getting annoying.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_June 15, 1998_

_Dear MysteryGirl,_

_"A: The happiest moments in my life were being freed from my fate, and when I'm training with my best friend."_

_"Q: If you were to choose only one person to save from death and the choices were your father and your lover, who would you save?"_

_-Hani-_

-X-

_June 17, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_Wow, you're question was really hard._

_"A: My lover would tell me to save my dad. But I'd probably try to save them both. And if that doesn't work, I'd save my dad and die with my lover."_

_"Q: Compare your loved one to a thing of nature."_

_~n3t~_

-X-

_June 19, 1998_

_Dear MysteryGirl,_

_Heh, the classical Romeo and Juliet eh? And didn't I say no more personal questions?_

_"A: I'd compare her to a cloud; taken for granted, and never given a second thought. And yet, it's always there. Pure, white, innocent, and totally dependable. It sacrifices itself to those that need it, giving itself through rain. People never stop to admire its beauty because they think it's really nothing special. But it is. And despite it all, it's always there, totally dependable. It can take the shape of anything whether it be a training partner, a comforter, a tutor, a listener, or a friend. That's her."_

_"Q: Describe True Love."_

_-Hani-_

-X-

_June 21, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_Wow. That was deep man. Remember what I teased you about when we started this exchange? About you being my fairytale prince? I guess that's really impossible now, huh? Yeah, since we're totally dedicated to someone else entirely or something…_

_"A: True Love feels like heaven, but hurts like hell. True Love is like your favorite movie, you'll never get tired of it, and it never leaves your mind. True Love is like watching a horror movie, your heartbeat always quicken when he/she is near. True Love is like having a best bestfriend, you'd always stand up for him/her no matter what…even if you're against the world. True Love is forgiving; you can never stay angry with him/her for a long period of time. True Love is understanding; you know all his/her moods and habits. True Love is Sacrifice; you'd do everything and anything for him/her without a second thought or a moment of hesitation. True Love is Eternal—it never lasts."_

_"Q: Have I entertained you this last few weeks as much as you have entertained me?"_

_-n3t-_

* * *

Finished! I'm so proud of myself! ^^

Do review, please? Besides, it was the reviews that pushed me to update so early. Maybe it'd work a second time? (MAYBE! x3)

And Thank You All!

_**secretmisery05**_


	10. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

WAAAAAAH! I really am sorry (sob). It's just (sob) our PC was taken away to be repaired and (sob) it hasn't returned until now (sob). I wanted to wait for it but (sob) it's almost been two months and (sob) I decided you guys aren't supposed to wait any longer (sob). So I went all the way to an Internet Cafe which is three kilometers away from our house and typed this up (sob). I wouldn't even expect reviews from you guys...(goes hysterical)

_Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing:_

_Pepe Le Pew: Yeah, and you probably will stop reading since the updates come so long...T.T But anyway, if you like NejiTen, here's a suggestion: Disillusioned by Faraway Dawn it's long and funny and deep. Welcome Aboard!_

_saya-plus: Waaaah! Gomennasai really!_

_KillerMay: I'm afraid you're contagious, leading me to this. T.T Joke! This is all my fault, MINE! 'neweyz, Welcome Aboard!_

_SparkDazzleDuez: ...T.T_

_Gotta Luv The Name: Please tell me you didn't send him yet. Look! I'm updating, see?_

_Ripedeath: Probably Chapter 10 then an epilogue..._

_mizzgirlygirl10: Ok, Welcome Aboard!_

_silverarrow65: ...^^ Thanks!  
_

_Angelwings228: Thank You. ^^ Welcome Aboard!_

_AmaiRikan: I have to thank you. You pulled my last straw and forced my lazy ass to get up, ride a jeepney, spend some money, and update. Welcome Aboard!_

Wow, many new boarders. O.O

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I would, you all would've been throwing tomatoes at me by now because of its super ultra lateness and lameness. Unless...you already _are_ throwing tomatoes at me. T.T  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_June 23, 1998_

_Dear MysteryGirl,_

_Hn._

_A: "Yes you have. And not only that, you've also gotten a few things off my chest."_

_Q: "Which do girls really prefer; chocolates, roses, or poems?"_

_Don't ask. I'm just curious...honest._

_-Hani-_

-X-

_June 24, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_OMG, cool question!_

_"A: Depends on what kind of girl she is. But I think all three would double the effect."_

_"Q: What does Hani mean?"_

_-Net-_

-X-

_June 26, 1998_

_Dear MysteryGirl,_

_"A: It's the first and last letter of my first and last name.."_

_"Q: What are your teammates like?"_

_-Hani-_

-X-

_June 28, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_If I hadn't known better, I would've thought Hani meant Hyuuga Neji. But that's like, really impossible. -_-_

_"A: One is a prodigy. I'm the only girl. And the other two are youth idiots. Pfft."_

_I get to ask my 20th question. But I'd like to meet you first. You know, see the face of the mystery man I've been talking to for the past few weeks. Set the date and time. I'll be waiting for your reply._

_-Net-_

-X-

_July 30, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_What's wrong? I've been waiting for more than a month and you didn't write back. Did I say something wrong? Or do you just not want to meet me? Look, I want to see you. Whether you come or not, I'll wait by the swing near the academy, August 3…at 7:00 PM. Remember, I'm not going to leave till I see you._

_-Net-_

* * *

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Really! I wouldn't expect reviews from you guys anymore! T.T

But can you please spare just one? *puppy eyes*

Your Really Late Authoress,

_**secretmisery05**_


	11. Chapter 10

Yes, I am very well aware that it's been a good one year of absence. . I am extremely sorry. Sorry won't even make up for what I just did. I DESERTED you. I DESERTED all my wonderful readers and reviewers and I feel EXTREMELY bad about it. :( I am NEVER going to do that again. I PROMISE. Now let's get this chapter up and then the Epilogue next, shall we? :)

_Special Thanks to the Following for Reviewing:_

_tigers-and-dragons - I'm sorry it's late. :( I'm glad you think it's awesome though. x3_

_KillerMay - You're right! Never thought about it. Gonna make up an excuse for that one. ._

_Gotta Luv The Name - I received him in my mailbox this morning. o.O I assume you re-send(ed) him. His yelling pushed me into writing this. :)_

_Angelwings228 - :( I feel guilty. ):_

_SparkDazzleDuez - O.O I MISSED YOU! O.O_

_Ripedeath - *glomps* I mish you! T^T_

_Luna's moon1100 - Will this do? *pretty eyes*_

_kimbi07 - Oh dear. I'm 11 months late. Oh dear, I'm so sorry. -_-" Oh dear..._

_saya-plus - And this doesn't deserve any. :( But GAH I MISSED YOU!_

_OneAcquaintedWithTheNight - No! I am not that, honestly! I always seek to finish my stories no matter how long it takes. I just have a BIG case of procrastination and all. And then I grew out of fanfiction for a short (LONG) while. But it grew back on me and I'm continuing and that's what matters...right? ."_

_kIte23 - I WILL. :)_

_silverarrow65 - I MISS YOU. I hope you're still around. ._

_missy4eva - I didn't update since last year too and I feel bad about it. . You have to update your stories, okay? x3 For me? :3_

_Pepe Le Pew - You shouldn't be sorry, I should. :(_

_y-in-flame - OMGoodness, I just kept a new boarder waiting for months! *bawls*_

I bet hardly any of you are still around but I just wanted you to know that I still love you. -_-**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's just something I'm not capable of doing.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Tenten woke up in the morning feeling dull. Today was the day. She wasn't sure if she was to feel happy about it or worried. The fact that he didn't answer her last two letters was worrisome. Either something bad happened to him and he couldn't answer, he was too busy, he found her boring, or worse, he knew who she was and was mad. She tried to track down the address but it turned out to be an old and abandoned construction site with a _newerthanthehouse_ mailbox standing a few feet on front of the door. He must be really smart and cautious. If he was even a he. She wasn't sure of anything about him or her anymore.

Sighing, she glanced at her watch. Still a lot of time before her meeting with this mysterious person. Maybe she should go visit Neji and ask him to spar with her? With slow and little steps, she dragged herself to the Hyuuga compound and rang the doorbell by the gates. Neji had been acting so strange lately, almost as if he was avoiding her...it was almost as if he was...nah, impossible. She pushed the idea away not for the first time. It was just ridiculous. There were LOTS of people in Konoha and the idea that her letters could have reached the one person she ranted about in her letters was next to impossible, topic closed. Now moving on to other things...

"Who is it?" a voice came from the speaker underneath the doorbell.

"It's Neji's teammate, Tenten. I was wondering if he's at home right now." she replied.

"Hold on."

Five minutes went by -longer than she usually waited- before the person returned. "I'm sorry, Neji-san isn't...here at the moment. Come by another day." she could sense the slight hesitation in his voice but thought nothing of it as her mind was too busy worrying over other nonsense.

Ignoring the fact that he didn't give her a reason as to _why_ Neji wasn't there, she nodded to nobody in particular and dragged her feet somewhere else. Maybe she should sharpen her weapons once more...

-X-

The Hyuuga household was quiet as Neji turned the page of his book feeling very comfortable in his position. Hanabi sat to his right on the couch sipping her tea and Hinata sat across them staring curiously at Neji. He was acting very weird lately. He was a bit more jumpy than usual and every time the doorbell rang, he'd freeze for a few seconds before walking away stiffly. And now, she could tell he was barely concentrating on his book as his eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was turned down on a slight frown.

Shaking her head and sighing, Hinata excused herself and went into the kitchen. Whatever it was that he was troubling himself with, was none of her business.

-X-

Tenten made her way through the village and to the academy. Sharpening her weapons was quicker than she expected so she decided to practice and train a bit. And still, she was thirty minutes early. She plopped down on the swing under the tree and leaned back a bit to stretch. It was still thirty minutes to their appointed time and once again, she wondered what to do with all the free time.

-X-

"Neji-kun."

Neji turned a bit too fast and his eyes scanned the person on front of him. "Hinata-sama." he nodded. Hinata observed how his eyes that was slightly widened when he turned, relaxed. And his eyebrows once knitted together, raised in confusion instead. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh...erm...did you want some more tea?"

"Oh, yeah sure." he said, looking at his watch before turning back to his book.

"Neji-kun, you have a cup of tea that's gone cold on front of you that I gave you less than ten minutes ago..." Hinata pointed out. Neji stiffened and turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked surprised. He opened his mouth to say something but then after a while, seemed to decide otherwise and closed it again. This action was repeated a few more times.

"I'll go warm this up." Hinata mumbled, picking the cup up and walking back into the kitchen. Thunder rumbled and soon tiny droplets of water began pouring down.

"It's raining." Hanabi commented from a chair in the kitchen table as she sipped her tea slowly.

"It is." Hinata replied quietly.

"Something wrong with Neji-nii these last few days..." Hanabi commented casually. "He seems anxious."

Hinata said nothing but silently agreed. It was hardly noticeable but you could tell if you knew him well. He always seemed to be thinking about something, his eyebrows were much more close to each other than normal, and his movements the tiniest bit quicker and more surprised. And why was he always checking his watch? She glanced at the clock. It was only 7:30. Finishing, she placed the tea on a small plate and went into the next room but Neji was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen where Neji-kun went?" she asked a Hyuuga who just happened to be in the room at the time.

"Yeah, he stepped out with an umbrella just a few seconds ago." he shrugged.

_'Now where would he go in such a downpour?'_ she wondered staring at the drops of rain dripping down the roof.

Shrugging once again, she went back into the kitchen and sat across Hanabi, taking a cup of tea for herself. "Neji-kun went out." she commented, sipping the tea in silence.

"Ah." Hanabi replied though as confused and curious as she was.

-X-

Tenten yawned as her eyes fluttered open. She felt refreshed. After a while, she had ended up sleeping by the trunk of the tree due to her tiredness. Now she was ready to face whoever or whatever was coming... She glanced at her watch: 7:25. ...or whoever or whatever wasn't coming. Sighing, she leaned back once again and looked up at the darkening clouds. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed through the sky. A drop of rain fell on her nose and others soon followed.

_'It sacrifices itself to those in need. Through rain, it gives itself to those who needs to grow.'_ she remembered reading something along the lines of that. She was so touched at that and hoped that whoever he (or she) was referring to, knows how lucky he or she was to have someone who loved him or her and thought so highly of him or her. _'I wish the both of them luck...whoever they are.'_ she thought.

-X-

Neji wanted to run all the way but reminded himself to stay calm as he walked to the academy an umbrella in one hand. It wasn't like you'd die from rain anyway. Just maybe get a slight cold...and a fever...and then your temperature gets super high...and then you die.

Oh _crap_.

-X-

Tenten heard hurried footsteps as she glanced at her watch the 15th time that night: 7:45. She stiffened against the bark of the tree and listened quietly. It could be her mystery man...woman...person. Or maybe it was a random stranger running to his or her house due to the downpour. She was sure she was familiar with the chakra but it was masked so well, she could hardly detect it. Whoever it was, she refused to look back.

-X-

Neji looked around _slowly_ wondering where she could be. The tree was right there, her chakra was there, but she was nowhere in sight. Oh. There was a brown bun sticking out from behind the tree. For a minute he stood there, silently debating but never admitting it, on if he should go talk to her or not. Finally deciding to go because of the previous _notreallythoughtouthoroughly_ reasoning that rain CAN in fact, connect to dying, he took one hesitant foot forward.

-X-

Tenten was confused on why the footsteps stopped so abruptly and for a short while, wondered if the person got hit by lightning and died on the spot. Pfft, yeah right. Almost jumping 3 feet into the air when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun around to face the stranger.

"Who are—Neji?"

Neji grunted and shifted his weight to one leg, trying to look casual as though he was just passing by. "Tenten."

"Why were you running?"

"I was rushing home."

"Your house is that way, Neji." she pointed in the direction from where he came from, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Right. Erm..." he cleared his throat as his brain's wheels rolled furiously in his jumbled head. "I dropped something around here and I came back to pick it up."

"Oh." Tenten said as her face fell. Well, she wasn't really expecting Hyuuga Neji to be her mystery guy, no she wasn't. The only things that they had in common with her mystery person is that egoistic personality, the first and last letter of their name, and the fact that they both lived in Konoha and knew both Naruto, Shino, Kakashi, and Ino. And also, there was the fact that Neji had been acting so strange lately. It was totally impossible right? Right?

She was either delusional or in denial and she had to know which one it was.

"Consider this my 20th question..." she started, choosing her words carefully.

Neji raised an eyebrow as though he didn't understand her but the warning bells were going off in his head as all the chibi Hyuugas inside his head frowned and leaned forward ever so slightly to make sure they heard what she was going to say, but at the same time, hoping it wasn't what they thought she was going to say.

She hesitated a bit. He didn't look like he understood. But she had to know for sure. It was worth a try. Bracing herself for the worst, she continued. "Are you Bunny?"

Neji frowned and gave her a curiousbutactuallyworried_shejustdidn'tknow_ look and chose his words carefully. "Well, I'm _not_ a bunny, as you can obviously see..." he rolled his eyes as though it was nothing and he was just asked something silly.

"No, no. That isn't what I meant...I m-meant...are you Bunny? You know, the guy I've been writing to?" But he already knew what she meant. A tension so thick that was not like the tension during their spars filled the air as both teammates stared at each other. Both in hesitation and worry.

"Well, er...yes..." he mumbled as fast as he could. But he knew she heard it. Neji could've just lied to save his own skin, his sanity, and any further troubling problems. But that was low and pathetic and something a Hyuuga would not, could not do. "Consider this MY 20th question..." he began, watching her reaction closely.

Tenten stood there for a minute or two as Neji patiently waited for her brain to process this new piece of information and sink it in. She was half expecting it, but she never really thought much about it. And now that she did, her eyes slowly widened as pieces of the puzzle began connecting itself and everything began to make sense. Her memories of each and every word his and her letters contained, what it meant, and who was reading it hit her in the face and her face surpassed a tomato and went even farther than Hinata's reddest face and she felt faint. "Oh no...oh dear...oh no..." she mumbled. Slowly backing away and leaning on the tree, she slid down to sit on the mud. "You...I...we-no, us, er..." she pulled her knees to her chest and put her hands on them and tried to bury her head in them in shame and embarrassment.

Neji didn't know what to do. Should he step forward and scare the poor girl even more? Would she run away? Shouldn't he offer a comforting hand? Was his hand even comforting to her right now? Should he just stand there and look like an idiot? Hesitantly he stepped forward and she peeked at him with big scared eyes. Sighing, he sat down on front of her and pulled his knees up. With one hand on his knees, he stretched out his other hand with the umbrella to shield her from the rain.

Neither said a word.

After a few minutes of awkward but preferred silence, Neji decided to speak up. "Er...right, as I was saying...I, no you, er..." Neji Hyuuga did not just stumble over words. No, he did not. He just forgot what to say. Clearing his throat, he closed his eyes and forced himself to gather his thoughts, speak clearly, and get it done with. "My 20th question would be 'was what you said in the letters true and were you referring to me?'."

It was in this moment that Tenten wished she had ran away. That the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Or that something -anything- would come and disturb the moment so that she could get rid of the thick tension in the air, so that she wouldn't have to answer the question.

Another three full minutes passed before she mumbled a silent "Yeah". He nodded although she couldn't see him and they remained silent for another thirty minutes. Neji almost thought she had fallen asleep. Nudging her slightly, she almost fell on her side when Neji caught her. He was proven right. She had fallen asleep due to weariness and probably information overload. She looked really tired and troubled even in her sleep. Picking her up, he was very tempted to just throw her over his shoulder and go but decided it not to be the best move.

He let her stay in his arms for a while and as the umbrella flew away, he didn't care a bit as both his hands were now occupied with something probably more important than a piece of cloth. Slowly, he began making his way to her house.

-X-

Tenten turned over in her sleep as one eye peeked open. She was in her house on the couch by the fire with a blanket over her. When did she get here? Was all that just a dream? Was she that desperate for Neji to be her mystery man that she dreamt it all up?

"Hi." she shot up the bed and turned to Neji who was in the couch across from her helping himself to a cup of hot coffee.

"Kyaa!" she half shrieked, half squeaked as she dove back under the blankets.

After a few seconds, she peeked out. He was still there. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't an illusion. Hyuuga Neji was right there on her couch in her house. So it was true. What happened was just true and he brought her home. Or did he? Maybe she overslept and he was here to pick her up for training. But that would be totally impossible since it was still dark outside meaning it was probably evening or early morning.

She glanced down at her clothes. It was muddy and slightly wet but mostly dry from the fire now. Oh shit. Nah, no denying it now, it was real.

Blushing again, she stayed under the blankets the whole night just as Neji stayed on the couch keeping watch over her.

Both were mentally remembering and reading each word of each letter each sent and received and just how meaningful each was.

Both wondered what they were going to do next and how their future would be like depending on their decision.

The tension was still as thick as ever.

And they were silent throughout the night.

* * *

Okay, I'm ending it there. If any of you are still around. Wow, 2,513 words for just the chapter, I'm so proud of myself. *sniff* :')

Oh and I just realized. Neji can't really roll his eyes can he, since he has no pupils and all? Lawl. =_=

I hope this makes up a teensy weensy bit for the lost time? I have a small question for you guys though...I was thinking of putting up a sequel but I'm not so sure of it yet as like how this story contains letters, the next one would probably contain text messages or chat rooms. But then again, neither exists in the Naruto world so it may kinda ruin the glory of this story. What do you guys think? I really need your opinion.

See you in a week (will try),

Your Authoress,

_**secretmisery05**_


	12. Epilogue

Yo Guys. *hides in a corner* Yes, I am very well aware that my 4 days has stretched to 3 months and I know you're tired of hearing this again and again, but I'm sorry. *gets on hands and feet* I've decided about the sequel. Maybe I'll post one, most probably in the next 4 or 10 years. :P But if I ever do, I'll only post it when I have everything typed out so that I can always award you with great new chapters whenever I want to, and my predictions of the release of future chapter will, for once, be correct! :3 If you want to know when it comes out, simply author alert me or review and say you want me to notify you when it goes out and I'll personally PM you when it does. Or...you can do both. ;)

_Specialest Thanks to the Following for Reviewing and Sticking with me Through All These Months. :3 : _

_y-in-flame. - THANKS! :)) Hmmm, yeah, I think so too. But it's gonna have interaction. Probably only on the later chapters though like this one. :)) _

_kenzinator - :) back. x3 _

_Luna's moon1100 - I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! X3 X3 X3 X3 _

_dazynl8 - Awwwww... *blushes and shuffles feet* I love your review and welcome aboard! x3 *glomps* Thanks for reviewing every chapter. :3 You're such a sweetie. x3 I just hope I don't disappoint with this one. -_- _

_kimbi07 - You're welcome. And secret. ;) :3 _

_xXkaCieeXx - wahahaha, late na kau ko Kase... x3 _

_Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan - Gaaah thank you and welcome aboard! *glomps new boarder* x3 _

_tigers-and-dragons - :) Thanks you for still being around. :) _

_silverarrow65 - Thankschu! :)) Sorry I made you think that way... And Really? I'm so happy. :)))))) Which one is it?_

**Disclaimer: And as I finally close this story, it's still the same answer with an '_I don't own Naruto and never will_' but I'm happy it's that way because Kishimoto-sama is the only one who can handle Naruto and shape each of its characters so intricately and detailed and awesomely that it can touch everybody's heart all the time. He never disappoints. x3**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It's been a week since that awkward night when Tenten found out that the love of her life was the very person she'd been telling about the love of her life to. It was complicating and confusing. Both didn't really know where they stood at but knew that at least, they were still friends.

"All right youthful friends, time to train in the power of our youth!" their mentally retarded sensei struck THE pose. Tenten rolled her eyes and Neji just scoffed. Lee looked like he wanted to pee from excitement.

"Let's do that. You have very youthful ideas Gai-sensei!" he exclaimed with burning passion.

"Alright Lee, 'atta boy! I'm going to go teach you a new move now and you two…" he pointed at Neji and Tenten. "…can go spar or train together like you usually do. This way, we can improve our youthfulness by a ton as both your abilities are natural rivals being opposite and all." He struck another pose. Tenten sweatdropped but then after realizing that she was going to be alone with Neji, stiffened. She could feel the tension beginning to form again. Not as intense as before, just really awkward.

"Let's go." Neji said, turning around and walking away deeper into the forest. Tenten gave a nod and followed after him silently. Arriving in their usual training place, Neji turned to face her. "I try to find you, you try to find me first, we spar. The usual, okay?" she grinned and in a puff of smoke disappeared. Neji smirked ever so slightly and activated the Byakugan. A kunai whirred straight for his blind spot and upon hearing this, Neji deflected it with another of his own. '_That's always her first move._' He thought. The air seemed to turn ever so slightly behind him and he swiftly took a kunai out, slicing the presence he had sensed.

"Ouch." Tenten bended over. Neji's eyes widened a quarter of a fraction and then narrowed because of something his Byakugan seemed to be telling him. "Just kidding." She grinned mischievously as she disappeared.

'_A clone?_' Neji thought. No surprise there. He quickly and barely deflected another kunai aimed at his blind spot and frowned. "Hn." and a smirk soon followed. '_This is where the fun starts._'

-X-

Neji still clearly remembered June 28th 1998. It was a sunny day and everything went by as usual. Tenten had come to training like she always did, and they had a fun and exercising spar. He noticed her looking at him weirdly at times, her face unconsciously portraying emotions like confusion, doubt, and suspicion but he dismissed it thinking that she was just having one of those days. It was only when he arrived back to his room that night that he understood why.

After finishing that day's activities, Neji started walking towards the old house on the other side of the village opposite the Hyuuga compound to fetch his letter. He was curious as to whoever this mystery girl was. At first, he did consider one of his fangirls purposely sending the letter to him as an excuse to talk to him or a spy trying to pry information out of him, thus he decided to give the sender an address that was all the way in the other side of town.

She didn't seem to notice though, so that marks off the possibility of a fangirl, and she seemed too weird to be a spy. First off, she wasn't serious or professional, and she didn't seem to pry too much except for a few hints here and there to write more. She talked about nonsense and asked about nonsense and didn't mind if he talked about nonsense so maybe she didn't mean any harm after all. Also, she wasn't hesitant on answering all his questions. It didn't hurt to be cautious though. But after a while, Neji unconsciously lowered his guard and soon enjoyed writing to her. He wouldn't admit it though. To him it was a '_reasonable and harmless means of passing time_'.

Arriving at the old house that has long been unoccupied, he activated his Byakuugan and scanned the area for a while to see if there was anyone around. Once satisfied, he swiftly picked up the letter and traveled a good few blocks before deactivating his Byakuugan.

What was in his hands was probably the girl's 20th question. He wasn't sure though, he didn't focus on the letter when he activated his Byakuugan since he was too busy scanning his surroundings with his senses in full ninja alert mode. Besides, he sometimes liked being surprised.

Once he got to his room, he opened the letter and sat on his study table to read it.

**_June 28, 1998_**

**_Dear Bunny,_** He smirked slightly at the fond nickname this stranger had given him. It was weird how his favourite nickname was something he would never admit to and something given to him by a stranger. It had a strange sense of humour, weirdness, and endearment to it he couldn't help but unconsciously get attached to it...not like he'll ever admit it.

**_If I hadn't known better, I would've thought Hani meant Hyuuga Neji. But that's like, really impossible. -_-_** Whaaa? She knows him? Well this was...a strange turn of events?

**_"A: One is a prodigy. I'm the only girl. And the other two are youth idiots. Pfft."_** Well yeah, sure, prodigies in Konoha weren't rare. And all teams only had one girl. And two youth idiots weren't uncommon...wait what? Youth idiots? As far as he knew there were only two people capable of being classified as youth idiots in this whole village and they were in a team with him, a prodigy, and...a girl named Tenten.

Calming himself, he smirked at the letter with disgust and evilness. Woah, it almost got him there. For a minute he was sure he'd start panicking but he musn't. He was a Hyuuga. And Hyuugas do not panic. They were calm and had many fangirls. Yeah, that must be it. This really must be a stalker trying to get on his nerves. Disgust graced his features as he considered crumpling it up and tossing it in the trash at that very minute. But curiousity got the better of him. Thinking back on it now, he wondered what would have happened if he did toss it then.

**_I get to ask my 20th question. But I'd like to meet you first. You know, see the face of the mystery man I've been talking to for the past few weeks. Set the date and time. I'll be waiting for your reply._** Wait, if it was a fangirl or a stalker, would she be so eager to reveal herself and prove that she was in fact, not Tenten? Neji's face scrunched up in confusion as he started to contemplate this new discovery. Maybe he should reconsider the possibility of her being a spy. I mean, she did easily ease him into lowering his guard. Besides, even if she was a skilled fangirl or spy who could get Tenten to meet up with him, would she be really be so confident as to let him set the date and time? If he set the date and time to one minute after she received the letter...well,...would she really be willing to risk that? He didn't think so. And even if they transformed into Tenten themselves, he was sure they knew they couldn't fool his eyes. Not when his eyes had the special ability of picking out lies. Unless she was...unless she was Tenten herself. Uh-oh. Neji put the letter down for a few minutes and stared into space before turning his eyes back to the letter.

**_-Net-_** But of course, Net is Ten backwards which means TenTen. Why didn't he see it earlier?

The days that followed after that night where he could hardly sleep pondering about the letter and the identity of the stranger was much like how Hinata saw him on the day of their meet. He began acting extremely anxious and nervous and would twitch at the slightest unexpected movement or sound. He decided not to reply in order to stop all connections but went back to that little old shack all the same at the end of each day just in case a new letter came.

And it did, thirty two days later. Where within this time frame he began to take notice of Tenten's every move. He began picking up on the littlest of hints like how Tenten always seemed to stick with him and seemed to enjoy his company a lot, although that could be because the other two people in his team were idiots and sticking with them might be dangerous because they might be contagious. Small actions that he did not quite understand before were getting clearer now. He tried to act as normal as he always was around Tenten but would slip up sometimes. Tenten would hardly notice sometimes but other times would stare at him with another bout of that look of confusion, doubt, and suspicion all over again, which he now understood. Maybe it really was Tenten.

-X-

Neji snapped out of his reverie as a bunch of kunais whirred straight at him. He barely dodged and a few strands of hair got cut in the process.

Steadying himself, he resumed his stance once more, eyes now more focused.

"Hmm, that's odd, I thought you'd be freaking out by now." Tenten's voice came from...somewhere.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "And what brings you to this strange conclusion?" A Hyuuga? Freaking out? Pfft, really now...

"It's your hair, duh."

This only caused him more confusion. "So...?"

"Your hair? You should be ranting about how you comb it every day, shampoo it thrice a bath, and add extra conditioner to help. You should be boasting about how it's very healthy, very shiny and smooth, and how it's much better than mine, or even Ino's hair. And then proceed to yell at me about how I dared to cut even a centimeter of your precious treasure." she went on.

"I'm not a girl, Tenten." She had a wild imagination, that was for sure.

"Well, you sure do look like one."

"So you think my hair's better than yours?"

"I— No!" she yelled out a little too suddenly, her face reddening. But Neji didn't know, no, she was _hiding_.

"But that's what you said earlier..." Neji retorted, disappearing. "...and you're blushing, further proving my point." He reappeared behind her. "You shouldn't have said anything Tenten, or thrown those weapons. You just gave off your hiding spot. Never, and I mean never, talk to your enemies when you're hiding. Even if you want to be more dramatic." he lectured.

Tenten stumbled back and threw a bunch of kunais at him, putting distance between the two. "What am I, a rookie? Of course I know that!" she barked.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Knowing and doing are two different things, Tenten."

"Oh yeah? Well, finding me and falling into a trap are two different things too." she bit back before jumping off to _whoknowswhere_.

It only took Neji a minute to comprehend what she said as he took in the tags that were attached to the kunais she had thrown earlier. Hurriedly jumping away, the tags exploded and the force pushed him into a river.

Cursing, he scolded himself for not having noticed that common move earlier. He should've known. Besides, they were partners, teammates, close friends. He knew every trick up her sleeve and she knew every trick up his. But distractions can lead to carelessness. He sighed, getting up. Now he was all wet... But wait, distractions... He just had the most ingenious idea. He was pretty proud of himself to have thought this up, and he was getting excited to see if it would work.

-X-

Tenten jumped through the trees, the redness in her cheeks fading away. She was scolding herself and mentally berating herself. What the hell just happened? Why in the world was she ashamed that she said that Neji's hair was better than hers? So of course it was, she didn't care. Why didn't she just admit so and throw in a cheeky comeback? Her feminine side was presenting itself and that was the last thing she needed at the moment. It did nothing but made her weak and insecure and this did not sit well with her. She was mad. Mad at Neji for making her like this. Why, when she got her hands on that guy...

"Boo."

Tenten almost lost her balance and fell but recovered quickly and jumped far far back and away from that sneaky being. She eyed Neji who had a big smirk in his face that said a thousand words. It was that _Iknowsomethingandyoudon't_ smirk, the _I'mfeelingsoproudofmyself_ smirk, the _you'regonnagetbeatenforsure_ smirk, and others all merged into one. Tenten eyed him suspiciously and-

Wait...there was something different about him. _'Wow, way to point out the obvious Tenten._' There stood Neji in all his six pack, -no wait, make that an eight pack- glory, his hair damp from the river he must have fallen to, and his shirt nowhere in sight. Well, this was a rare sight. The Hyuugas were very conservative people and seeing them shirtless was very rare indeed. Especially when water was dripping down his sexy chest and— '_Stop Tenten! Don't you dare continue this train of thought._' Oh how she wanted to _scream_. Didn't he know that she was a teenage girl with hormones too? But damn, this was rare. Like ultra platinum rare. Might as well enjoy the moment while you can.

"What are you staring at?" he raised an eyebrow, his smirk -if possible- growing even wider.

"I—er...you...er...NEJI!" she screamed, eyes burning with rage. The only way she knew to interpret her embarrassment and confusion than further embarrassment was rage. And rage she did. How dare he pull this stunt on her? What was he trying to achieve? Just how high did he think he was? She threw weapon after weapon, dancing to the feel of the wind and the fire of her rage.

-X-

Neji easily dodged or deflected the various weapons thrown at him. Although they were great in quantity, the quality wasn't that great at all. Tenten couldn't really throw very accurate shots when she was distracted, that was something he just learned.

"Tenten."

"WHAT?"

"A shinobi must never show emotion."

"I KNOW!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Knowing and doing are different things."

"You didn't need to repeat that!"

-X-

She needed to calm down. She seriously needed to calm down. Rage wasn't going to help her at all. It was polluting her mind, preventing her from thinking clearly. Inhaling, she forced her mind to relax. Letting out a slow exhale, she felt the tip of a kunai pressed against her neck.

"You lose." she heard Neji say. She could almost see that smirk on his face.

"Not yet." she replied, her body turning into a log.

'_Substitution?_' Neji thought. '_Of course... This really isn't going to be as easy as I expected._'

-X-

Two hours and a lot of weapons strewn across the forest floor later, Neji and Tenten faced each other with sweat running down their whole bodies, both panting and exhausted.

"Isn't it about time you gave up? You do know that your chakra is almost depleted. You're just trying to push yourself and that doesn't do any good to your body." Neji exhaled, going back into a readying fighting stance.

"I don't need the Byakuugan to say the same for you, Neji." Tenten smirked back, grabbing another kunai from her mostly empty pouch and bringing it up to her eye level.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such confidence."

They stood there for a while, silently assessing each other, weighing the odds and ends of various moves, trying to decide what would be the wisest move next.

Tenten threw the kunai and jumped into the air. Neji easily deflected it to see another bunch of weapons following it. He formed a stance, "**Hakkeshou Kaiten**!" he yelled, as he spun around in a perfect circle, using the rotation to form a chakra barrier which easily deflected the barrage of weapons. It was one of his most common moves. But in doing so, he failed to notice Tenten move behind him and once he finished this move and steadied himself, she immediately threw an accurate kunai aiming directly for his blind spot.

'_I got you now..._' she smirked.

Neji still exhausted, was a bit slow to notice this and react but at the last moment, still somehow managed to substitute himself with a log although he didn't get very far. Eyes on the log, he noticed the burning tag attached to the kunai and all the other weapons previously thrown at him. His eyes widened a quarter of a fraction before an explosion rung out.

"Yosh!" Tenten raised her fist, a cheeky smile on her face. "Did he really think he could defeat me, the weapon mistress? Hahahah!" she danced around in a circle.

"I don't think it's time to celebrate just yet." a voice came from behind her.

"Gah!" she sputtered, turning around just in time to see Neji in a very _very_ familiar stance.

"**Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou**!" Neji muttered under his breath calmly, yet intimidating. "Two points of damage!" he yelled, his middle finger and pointer finger, shoving her body painfully.

Having used up the last of her chakra in the earlier attack, she was helpless. How could he have this much chakra left? Gah, why is it that at the end of the day, he always won? '_Grrr..._'

"Four points!" Neji yelled again, his shoves doubling in speed and force.

She wanted to scream. '_I can count too you know, no need to announce how many times you're shoving me._'

"Eight points!" he continued. And then he suddenly stopped. "Actually, I think eight points is more than enough."

"Why you...!" Tenten tried to regain her balance but fell back down. She was exhausted. Having her pride stepped on again and losing to the Hyuuga again, she settled for the classical response of helplessness, yet unwilling retreat. "HMPH!"

Neji chuckled, and leaned against a nearby tree, panting. Tenten fell on her back and stared at the blue sky, trying to catch her breath. "Neji?"

"Hn?"

"It feels nice. Just like the old times, neh?" her question caught him by surprise. And she was right. Ever since that awkward night, everyday has been nothing but awkward for them. they had been precautiously putting up distance between each other.

"Yeah." It was cowardly, he decided. But they had needed the time to sort out their feelings and let the whole thing sink in. Even now, it was still overwhelming, the fact that they both loved each other. The very thought of it was mind-boggling and hard to comprehend and this was not something the Hyuuga was used to.

But to continue on like this was useless, a waste of time, and stupid. There would be barriers set up, their teamwork wouldn't be effective as before, and other cons. As for weighing the other option, more pros than cons would unveil itself. But then again, the latter option needed a hell of courage to do. But hey, Neji was a proud Hyuuga and Hyuugas were not cowards. He sighed, deactivated his Byakugan, and closed his eyes. "Tenten?"

"Yeah?" Tenten stifled a yawn, her eyes were drooping. She really needed a good sleep.

"I love you." it was a soft whisper but she heard it loud and clear. Her eyes snapped open, the tiredness suddenly dissipating and she looked up at the long haired Hyuuga leaning against the tree, -'_looking very hot, may I add?_'- with eyes closed. His eyes opened and their eyes met for a few brief seconds.

"Tenten-kun! Neji-kun!" They quickly averted their eyes as Lee came bounding towards them, a huge grin on his face, looking tired yet ecstatic at the same time, Gai right behind him. "Are you done training yet?"

"Hello youthful students!" Gai popped in. "What's with this weird atmosphere?" he began fanning/shooing the invisible tension in the air. "Who wants to go for ramen after all your hard work?"

"Ooooh, let's go. It would be our fantastic reward for our hard work! I may even be able to see Naruto-kun there." Lee giggled like a school girl, sparkles in his eyes.

Neji however, at the mention of ramen and Naruto, visibly cringed. "I'll pass." he mentioned suddenly.

Tenten burst out laughing to the confusion of Lee and Gai. Neji sent a glare her way.

"How about barbecue instead, sensei? I think it would be a much more delicious choice, and we may be able to catch up with Team 10 if we're lucky." Neji suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea Neji-kun! I haven't seen Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino in weeks!" Lee agreed, his bowl head bobbing up and down.

"O-Oh, you guys have a wonderful time." Tenten smiled, waving nervously.

"Aren't you coming with us Tenten?" Lee asked, his brow scrunched up in confusion. Neji smirked.

"No use arguing here over where to eat. It's wasting our precious time." Gai commented, motioning to the setting sun. "Let's come to my house for a little bonding then instead." Gai smirked, striking _the_ pose.

"Pass!" Neji and Tenten said simultaneously. They looked at each other. Tenten laughed and Neji cracked a smirk.

"What is up with you two today?" Lee wondered loudly, grabbing both of them by their wrists and pulling them to their feet. "Come on, let's go. Lead the way sensei!" Tenten sighed as Lee and Gai energetically started marching down the street in the direction of their sensei's house, and into the setting sun...

.

.

.

"Wait, hold on! Neji, go put on a shirt first!" Neji almost chuckled at the reddening face of his teammate as he obediently returned to the river where he left his shirt to dry.

* * *

Now you know the reason for the T rating. :P Otherwise, it would've been a K or a K+ rating. Anyway, finally, I am done! I think this is my longest chapter so far. What do you guys think? :))

If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me, I'd appreciate it very much...

**Hakkeshou Kaiten - Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin**

**Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand**

_I'd like to hand out my deepest gratitude to the following people who have reviewed at least one of my chapters:_

_SilentlyDoomed, SparkDazzleDuez, Ripedeath, full(dot)of(dot)awesome(dot)ness, Ripedeath, saya-plus, soundsIntheDarkness, The . L O S T . Paperclip, missy4eva, Mina-chii, Gotta Luv The Name, silverarrow65, Pepe Le Pew, KillerMay, RandomgurlzzBabii, Angelwings228, MaD(dot)InSaniTy, tigers-and-dragons, Luna's moon1100, shoshoryuu07, OneAcquaintedWithTheNight, kIte23, y-in-flame., kenzinator, dazynl8, xXkaCieXx, and Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan. You guys were/are my strength. Thank you for supporting me on this. :)_

And to those who have alerted/favorited my story:

full(dot)of(dot)awesome(dot)ness, LilyLovesToSing, Ripedeath, saya-plus, Random Dreamer, darkpricessmew, YourDarkGuardian, you know. that one girl., x-Malicious-Me-x, RioPride, loves-emo-guys-with-hair (awesome name), ChocolateAngel-san, Gotta Luv The Name, Lomie-Pumie, BlueSkaaDoo's, silverarrow65, Vamp's Angel, KillerMay, erraticsea, mizzgirlygirl0, kimbi07, Angelwings228, Xx(dot)DemonicDamnation(dot)xX, tigers-and-dragons, NejiTen always, QuietShadowz, Luna's moon1100, OneAcquaintedWithTheNight, Karate for Kurata, y-in-flame., Spider's Thread, pagels, dazynl8, xXkaCieeXx, Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, and Whinney91. To those of you who haven't spoken up yet since the first chapter, you better speak up now! :( Hehehe, just kidding. :) Thank you for finding my story interesting enough to follow or be added to your favorites list. :))

If I missed anyone or misspelled anyone's name, please do speak up. :) Again, thank you all. I am hoping to hear from you in this chapter. I am sending you my cyberlove.

(: Read and Review! :)

Over and Out,

_**secretmisery05**_


	13. Bonus Chapter

Hah! You thought the story was over, didn't you? Muahahahahahaha! I fooled you! I know, I'm evil.

Neweiz, since it didn't go how I planned it to go (I wanted Neji and Tenten to have sorted out everything and become back to normal before the Epilogue since it wouldn't be much of an Epilogue if it was just a continuation of the story. But it took longer than expected and would have probably been even longer if I had the chance. I just don't want to ruin the Prologue, 10 Chapter, Epilogue formation, know what I mean?), here's a bonus chapter for all of you. :P :)

I decided to put this up once I got 10 reviews for the Epilogue so thank you QuietShadowz for giving me a barrage of 10 reviews right after I just finished typing and editing all this out. Even if it wasn't just for the Epilogue... :) This is for you. :) And yes, you did read this before. If you press Ctrl+F in the previous chapter and type up your name, you'll find that I've mentioned you as one of the people who alerted my story before.

And to the people who have just come across this fic now or on the last chapter, please know that I am just as grateful for your reviews and presence as I am with my former reviewers.

By the way guys, please vote on my awesome new poll on my profile about your feedback on this story. :)

**Disclaimer: Give me one good reason on why you think I own Naruto.**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter**

_December 9, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_Good morning! How are you feeling? Get up, get up, it's morning! Can't you here the birds chirping? Well, they are here and I bet they'd still be chirping when this reaches you. Having my little darling brown bird Chocolate deliver this direct to your room is most efficient indeed. Not only does this reach you much quicker but then you get to reply more quickly too, meaning I get to see your cute fluffy bird Snowball a lot. She's such a darling. She's very patient, and friendly, and kind, she and Choco get along perfectly. Can I birdnap her and change her name to Snow White? Then she and Choco can make adorable little brown and white babies and we get to name one of them Spot._

_Oh by the way, Lee stopped by earlier and said that Gai summoned us to the Hokage Tower for a mission. This sucks. Just days away from Christmas too. I hope this mission doesn't take too long so that we can be back by Christmas. Have you decided what to give me yet? I'm sending mine in advance. You'll find it along with this letter, hehehe. :))_

_I Love You,_

_WeaponMistress_

-X-

_December 9, 1998_

_Dear M__yster__yGirl__,_

_Haha, very funny Tenten. I don't think five slices of carrots qualifies as a Christmas present in my book. And no, you cannot birdnap Snowball. Snowball's mine. And what the hell Tenten? I don't want your bird touching my bird that way. I'd like for her to remain a pure innocent virgin, thank you very much. And by the way, Snow White is a boring choice of name. Rethink your options. I don't like Spot. Spot's for dogs, not birds._

_What time should we be there?_

_H. N._

-X-

_December 9, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_Hahaha, I was just kidding. I've got another actual Christmas gift already bought and gift wrapped hiding away in my closet right now and I'm so excited to give it to you! :P And hey, what's with these Yuuki stickers along with the letter? I'll have you know, I'll be expecting a more suitable present from you than that. Grrr…_

_What? Puh, you're no fun._

_About thirty-two minutes from now, at 9:00 AM._

_See You There,_

_1010_

_P.S. Snowfall? Snowfur? Snowdrop? Snowrabbit? Snowbird? Crystal? Vanilla? White Feather? Virgin?_

-X-

_December 24, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_I'm exhausted… Thank you for saving me back there. We have to train harder on our combo move; the slip-up back then almost caused us our lives. We may not be very lucky next time. I'm just glad we made it in time for Christmas. Happy Christmas Eve, Neji. Come over at my place, I want to show you my roof._

_Lemme See Snowball!_

_1010_

-X-

_December 25, 1998_

_Dear M__ysteryGirl,_

_I hope this is the first thing you see when you woke up. I woke up earlier than usual to make sure it is. I know this isn't the day to be saying this kind of stuff, but I agree with you and I think we should train more on that move. Meet me in the training grounds tomorrow for some work out for that._

_Hn, I was a bit confused when you told me you wanted to show me your roof. I've already seen it a couple of times. But last night's stars did shine the brightest I've ever seen them and I think your roof is now in my list of the Top 10 Best Stargazing Places._

_I had Snowball bring your Christmas Present too. It's on the foot of your bed. I did a quick review on our past letters and I hope you like it. Have a happy day! Don't forget to send Lee and Gai their presents too._

_I Love You,_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_P.S. Now you can name her Snowfall, Snowfur, or one of the other absurd names you included in that letter you sent before we left for our mission._

-X-

_December 25, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_NEJI I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU! You have no idea how much I want to run to your house right now. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the happiest day ever. I wanted to scream when I woke up. Don't be silly, how could I miss a huge bouquet of white roses on the foot of my bed accompanied by dozens of chocolate and the classical 'Roses are Red' poem? You did learn from that one letter I sent you where I mentioned that all three would double the effect. But imaging my surprise when I saw that additional white box those stuff were all standing on __**move**__. _

_**Oh, wipe that proud smirk off your face and don't deny it, I know you're giving this letter that smirk by now.**__ Where'd you get the wrapper for that box? The white fluffy stuff was adorable and so very very cute, it looked like cotton candy. :3_

_But the inside surprised me the most. Neji, I am going to keep this real life baby bunny forever! It is so very very fluffy and cuddly and very very lovable. I was going to go with Fluffy at first, but I thought that that would be too plain a name for something as magnificent and awe-inspiring as this little girl and after long consideration and another list of names, I decided to go with Snow Crystal. Whatcha think? Poor Snow Crystal, trying to reach for the lettuce you separated it from. You should've given it to her in the first place. And no, don't tell me the lettuce was meant for me because I ain't gonna eat lettuce that came from a cage that I'm not sure is clean or not._

_Chocolate and Snow Crystal hit it off immediately and began playing this little game of tag where Choco hops around the room and Snow Crystal waddles after him. It was adorable to watch. They're the best of friends already._

_But the best part of it all had to be the necklace tied around the little one's neck. A simple but beautiful necklace with a cloud pendant? __**Seriously Neji?**__ A __**cloud**__ pendant? This brings back memories. I didn't know you had it in you. You could be so sweet sometimes when you're not being an ice cold jerk. Seriously, I'm crying now. I'm gonna be wearing this at all times. Except when I take a shower of course._

_Now I'm scared that my present to you won't be as good as all of these. You have to stop being so extravagant at times so I wouldn't feel so __**poor**__. I enclosed my present inside the scroll Chocolate's carrying on his back since I don't think he could carry them all on his own. I don't know how you managed to let Snowball carry all those stuff, now I feel sorry for receiving them. Yes, I will remember to send sensei and Lee their presents. You should send them yours too._

_I Love You More,_

_Tenten_

_P.S. You have got to stop making your handwriting look so perfect! It makes my mine look all the worse. :P_

-X-

_December 25, 1998_

_Dear M__yster__yGirl__,_

_Tenten. Grrr… What. The. Hell.?_

_PissedOff_

-X-

_December 25, 1998_

_Dear Bunny,_

_Oh, shut it, Neji. I know that you know that I know that you secretly love it and are very pleased. I even had Hina-chan pick some of those out for you. And some of them are even brand names! Pantene…Clear…Sunsilk…Head and Shoulders…Vaseline… I can't even name them all! :P_

_Stop whining. At least I got you some of your favourite books, right? I even got you a Star/Outer Space Encyclopedia! And other boring ninja documents you prodigies think are interesting and informative._

_I Love You Too! :3_

_1010_

-X-

_December 25, 1998_

_Dear MysteryGirl,_

_No, I don't 'secretly love it and are very pleased'. You're making my room smell like a girl's room. And yes, I am thankful for the books and documents I've always wanted and that little handmade 'I Love You' note you decorated yourself (although I do admit, your fashion sense isn't very much like a girl, is it?). _

_No, these books are not boring. They're informative. It would do you good to read one. Thank you for the Star Encyclopedia you sent, it is very interesting and I'll begin studying it and familiarizing myself with the various stars right away. And by the way, I'm sorry, I don't think I'm going to be eating this packet of ramen you sent along as an attempt of humour anytime soon._

_I hope you're enjoying yourself now with that little token of gratitude I sent along with this letter. It's in the scroll on Snowball's back. Summon it all at the same time for a big surprise._

_Hyuuga Neji_

-X-

_December 25, 1998_

_HYUUGA NEJI! You damn well better come here this instant and bring a damn cockroach colonies exterminator expert or kami knows what I'll do to you the next time I see you. My room is __**infested**__, and I'm struggling and trying my best to think of a way to defend myself without destroying my house in the process._

_DrowningInADisgustingSea_

-X-

_December 25, 1998_

_Dear M__yGirl,_

_*smirk* *chuckle*_

_Good Luck!_

_Hani_

* * *

If you didn't catch on, the brand names Tenten mentioned earlier are brands of shampoo from my country.

And now, I am finally officially changing this story's status to COMPLETE. I feel so proud of myself! The first story I ever actually FINISHED! Although it did take a while, didn't it? :P x3

**To the people who reviewed my earlier chapters:** _WHERE ART THOU? You guys just disappeared and I miss hearing from you! -_-" Tell me what you think about the Epilogue and this Bonus Chapter!_

**To the people who just read this now:** _Hey you! Yes, you there! The one who's reading this right now and planning to go off after you do. Don't be in such a rush, there's a little blue button down there wanting to be pressed by you. Tell me what you think about my story. Hell, you can even just drop one word as long as I know you read it, I'm happy. And yes, I'm trying to guilt trip you into reviewing. :P :))_

Dear Bunny, Dear MysteryGirl, Fun Fact: The reason why the first letter ever sent was on March 26, 1998 is because that's my sister's birthday. After that, birthdays of my other family members mark other important or unimportant events in this story. My sister's birthday: March, my Mother's birthday: April, my Grandfather's birthday: May, my Father's birthday: June, my Grandmother's birthday: July, My birthday: August, my Brother's birthday: December.

Anyone who can guess the correct date of each birthday first gets to request a story from me that I would do my best to write. :) PM me as many times as you want. However, it is limited to one guess a day. :) Check my profile page for an update on the guessing game and to know if it is has already been guessed or not. Start guessing! :)

**(; Reviews are LOVED ;)**

Oh, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile!

_I Will Miss You Guys,_

Keep In Touch!

_**secretmisery05**_


End file.
